LEFT 4 DEAD: Dark Nights, Dark Thoughts
by Franshish
Summary: Philip Stone was a normal teen. Got good grades in high school. But 3 months after 'Green Flu' outbreak. His life has gone threw hell. Follow him through his adventure in 'Dark Nights, Dark Thoughts'. :Disclaimer: Story name By SLAYER-FOX and Rated M for Harsh Lauguage and sexual content. Cover art by darkdux. And was modified a bit.
1. Two Weeks

_**3 months ago,** **e** **verything** **was normal. Except for the 'Green Flu' going around. The the infection started in Pennsylvania. Only four out of the 12,787,209 people there were known to be immune. Those people were Zoey Jefferson, Sgt. William "Bill" Overbeck, Francis Smith, and Louis Atterman. These people escaped Pennsylvania, barely, and spread the infection out of Pennsylvania. And over the U.S. Then a week after the first outbreak. Four new survivors arose from Georgia. Nick Johnson, Frank "Coach" Fitzgerald, Rochelle Washington, and Ellis Letterman. These two groups met each other in Rayford, well not all of them met each other. Bill died saving his group from a trio of Tanks. The Pennsylvania group and The Georgia group joined together. But right now. Let's see everything from a new PoV.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Two Weeks**_

 **Two weeks after the Fairfield outbreak... Philip Stone, Age: 18(Combo of the names Philip J. Fry from Futurama, and Victor Stone/Cyborg from Teen Titans.) 1st person Pov...**

I walked down First St. I grew up here with my friend Zoey. She moved away 7 years ago to the other side of town. I look at my apartment. Its gone. Bombed to hell. Then, I seen four shadows in the distance. I think its three men and a teenager. Probably looters. Or is it Zoey?! Maybe not. I really hope she evacuated from this hell hole. I turn around and see a horde of freaks coming my way. I ran into the ruins of my apartment and hid behind my couch. Those things ran by my apartment. Gun fire rang in the distance. The gun fire stopped. And those freaks stopped coming. What the hell happened? I looked out of the ruins. One of the freaks layed in the rubble. Blood leaked from a wound in it's forehead. Next to it was a M16. It looked like my dad's rifle. I picked it up. And I saw a name engraved into it. Maria. That's what my dad carved. I shed a tear, knowing my father was dead. " Why you dad? Why you?" I began to sob. My father is dead. After walking out of ruins of my apartment. That f*cking Mercy Hospital chopper flew over my head again yelling. " _Report to Mercy Hospital for evacuation! I repeat, report to Mercy Hospital for evacuation!"_ God, it was f*cking annoying. But I better go there. Hopefully if Zoey didn't evacuate, she'd go there. I think I better follow those shadows.

 **Red Line Subway Rail...**

That group I've been following. I got a better look at them, well not all of them. There was an old man, an african-american I.T guy, and a biker. They had more weapons than I do. I wonder if I should kill them or keep following them. I crouched down and hid in a subway car watching them. I readied my rifle, and walked out. Aimed at the IT guy. "Hey f*ckers! Put you guns down! Or the I.T guy gets it!" The barrel of my rifle was to the back of the black guy's head. The other two put their weapons down. "Whoa son. We mean you no harm. Let our friend go." The old man moved closer to me. Then the teen came out of a hole in the wall. She saw me. I knew who it was now. My friend Zoey. "Philip!?" I looked at her and let the I.T guy go. The I.T guy looked at me. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?! THE HELL?!" I took out a bottle of pills. I seen this guy take pills constanly. He looked at me. "Hey thanks man." Zoey hugged me. I felt better knowing Zoey was alive. "Come on people. We need to get to Mercy Hospital." The old man yelled at us. Now...I might survive with them...

 **Mercy Hospital Lobby...**

The group and I arrive at the hospital. Corpses everywhere. I threw up after seeing a corpse hanging from the roof of the lobby by it intestines in a helicopter crash. We faced 3 hordes trying to get to the roof, 2 hunters, 11 smokers, and 1 boomer. How many people turned in this place?! Well who gives a sh*t now? I got to know the others better. The old man's name was William Overbeck or 'Bill', the biker's name was Francis, and the I.T guy I almost shot in the head's name was Louis. I apologized to Louis about the hostage thing. Heh heh. Bill's been saying he hears crying. Probably a witch. I readied my rifle and turned the corner. It was a corpse with a recording next to it. The recording was playing a witch's crying. Who the f*ck is this guy? We found a set of stairs going up to the 29th floor. Let's see if this helicopter guy helps us.

 **Mercy Hospital Roof...  
**

We made it to the roof. Louis walked around, he found some pipe bombs. I took two of them. I then heard the pilot voice. I ran to the radio. I answered. He told us to prepare before he would come. Francis found me a grenade rifle. We called the man and he told us he would be here in a couple of minutes. He came and flew us out of Fairfield. But that was short-lived. He turned into a freak. Zoey shot the pilot in the head. We crashed with the chopper. Meeting Zoey's friends was great till now.

 ** _~End of FlashBack~_**

 **Present day...  
**

Everything when to sh*t now. We're stuck on this draw bridge. Bill's dead. And the freaks are all around us. I turned around and saw a racecar, you'd never believe it! A F*CKING RACECAR! Then four survivors climbed out and began to slaughter the freaks. Zoey came over to where I was with tears still in her eyes. Zoey saw one of the survivors. He wore a Bull-Shifter's cap. "He-e-e's so...handsome.." I looked at her, and smiled. The guy with the Bull-Shifter's cap saw Zoey. His jaw dropped. I could her him mutter 'Holy shit...she's so beautiful.' I know now. This two would be a great couple...

 _ **To Be Continued...  
**_


	2. New Faces, Same Problem

_**Bill's dead and not coming back. DAMN IT! Why the old man?! And not me...The rest of my group and I are trapped on this f*cking bridge. And those freaks and what the others call 'Tanks' surround us. Everything...has...gone...to hell.  
-Philip Stone, Page 12 of journal...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: New faces, same problems.**_

 **Rayford, GA. 12:09 am. Zoey, 1st person PoV...**

I sat with Philip. Everything was going great for us, except for our evacs crashing or stealing our supplies. Now, but right now. Everything went to sh*t! Bill's dead. And I'm sitting here, sobbing way. Why Bill? Why not me? He was like a dad to me. And now...he's gone. Now that he's gone, I don't know what to do now. Philip told me not to worry. His sacrifice was not in vain. But Bill is still gone. Philip was looking over the bridge. Then he told me to come here. I come over and we both see a racecar. Then, some handsome guy comes out of that car. It made me feel a lot better seeing him.

* * *

 **3rd Person PoV...**

Four survivors climbed out of the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. racecar. An old gym coach, A woman in a pink 'Depeche Mode' T-Shirt, A man in a white suit, and a teenager. These people made it from Savannah, only 28 miles away from Rayford. Savannah was a hellhole now. Infected everywhere. These people walked towards the bridge and noticed The Pennsylvannia Group. The gym coach got their attention. Philip dropped down from the catwalk. "What do you guys want?" The gym coach came closer.  
"Hey kid, can you please lower the bridge? We're trying to get to New Orleans." Now Francis came down. "Hey Philip! Who are these assholes?" Philip turned to him and slapped him. "FRANCIS! There's a lady here!" Philip turned to face The Georgia Group. "Sorry about Francis. And we can't lower the bridge. The generator on the other side of the bridge ran out of gas. You're going to need to go around Rayford." The Georgia Group nodded. Philip reached into jacket pocket. He pulled out a M1911. Philip threw the gun to one of them. The teen caught it. "Hey thanks man. I'm Ellis. *points to gym coach* This is Frank, but we call him Coach. *points to the man in a suit* That's Nick. *points to the woman* And this is Rochelle." Zoey waved to Rochelle. Philip then threw down med-kits. "You'll need these. There are a couple tanks over there last time I checked. You guys are going to need to go through the tunnels that go under the river." Coach nodded. Ellis went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a pump shotgun, a Mac-10, and a Uzi. "Come on people. Lets do this." Francis then tossed a pipe bomb and a radio to them. "By the way. I'm a cop." Philip smacked Francis on the back of the head.

* * *

 **Ellis, 1st person PoV...**

We walked down some street. That Philip guy said something about a underground tunnel under the river. He didn't tell us where it is though. Bastard. Now we have just found some random store called 'Fazbear Book Store.' The windows were boarded up but the door was busted down. I told the other to wait for me. This store was a mess. Some books were on the floor. They seemed purdy good. Then I stuff them into my pack. I then found a door that said 'Ms. Fazbear's Office. The door was opened. You could see the corpse of a young woman slumbed next to the wall. Then I found a recording next to her. I pressed play. Then groaning started, I ready the gun Philip gave me, turned the flashlight on. Then I saw a wounded woman sitting in the corner. The picture hanging in the office didn't look like her or the corpse. "Heya miss, you need help?" She looked at me. I looked at her wounds. It looks like a hunter got her. I took the med-kit Philip gave me. It took a while to heal her. The young woman looked at me. " _Thank you..."_ She fell unconscious. I hurried out of the store. Coach and Rochelle noticed the woman in my arms. "Holy mother of! What happened?!" I could see the consern in Ro's eyes. "I found her like this in the store!" Then Nick came running with a horde behind him. He said something about a safe room up a head. We started run.

* * *

 **Safe Room...**

Nick sat the girl down on a cot here. She's infected no doubt. On those damn CEDA posters, it said a person who recently got infected turns within five hours. But by her wounds. She seens like she's been infected for 'bout a couple of days. Maybe we'll find the tunnel soon.

* * *

 **Philip, 1st person PoV...**

It boring now without Bill. It was awesome hearing him talk about 'Nam. Now I can't. F*cking tanks. At lease I have some comics of The Walking Dead. Man, that was a great show. Francis walked over to me because he saw what I had. "Where the hell did you get comics?" He looked at me. I told him I had them in my apartment. And before we met. Francis nodded. I had a journal when the outbreak began. Just in case I die, you know, survivors would know my story. I got up from my postion and walked over to Zoey. She turned to face me. "What are we going to do Philip? Bill's dead. So his idea about the Keys is out the window. Should we go with Ellis and them?" I didn't know what to say. Then the radio went off. " _Hey Philip is it? We found the tunnel."_ We were happy to hear that. Zoey took the radio from my hands. "Alright Ellis." I took the radio back. "Ellis, contact us when you reach the end of the tunnel." Gunshots were heard in the distance. " _GOD DAMN IT! TANK!"_ We all heard he yell. Then static. We could still hear gunfire. "GOD DAMN IT!" I then threw the radio on the bridge. It shattered on impact. "F*CK! I SHOULD'VE GONE WITH THEM!" I took my rifle and jumped down from the bridge. Francis tried to grab me. "PHILIP! WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" I kept walking.

* * *

 **The Tunnel...**

I kept running. I've been running for over a hour. Damn CEDA bombed the streets. Then I stopped. I heard growling. I turned around. There was a Tank charging at me. "OH F*CK ME!" I never ran as fast as now. While running backwards, I aim 'Maria' at the Tank and fired a couple shots into the big mess of meat. It fell to it's knees, then died. I looked the Tank over. There was more bullet wounds in him. "Ellis, where are you?" I stumbled onto some storage room. "How is she Nick?!" It was Rochelle. "She's improving." I opened the door, only to be knocked out. I could hear Ellis and Nick arguing. "Nick! What the hell man! It's Philip!" Ellis sounded mad. "Ellis! Are you sure this is Philip!? He could be infected!" I rose up. I turned to Nick. "It's me f*ckface." Nick stared at me. "Come on people. The bridge is this way." Before we left, I notice these people picked up another survivor. It's going to take a while.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Bye, Rayford

_**People were running everywhere! I didn't know why til I saw people tackle other people and sink their teeth into them! I mean WHAT THE FLYING F*CK!? Then a little one other those freaks came running. I saw it leap onto a man and ripped his throat out. Jesus Christ man. A child, no more than 6, eat a man's throat. Then it turned and saw me. I was scared out of my fricking mind! I ran into a alleyway. And the kid followed. It leaped at me. I grabbed a brick lying next to me. I had it in my hands and swung into the kid's brains. It hit the wall. It was dead. But the man it killed was up. It saw me! I thought I crapped my self when he charged at me. I tried to grab the brick from the child's head, but it was too fast. It jumped me and bit me! I was able to get the upper hand. I took it's head and mashed it on the ground! The bite mark on my arm started to regenerate. WHAT THE HELL?! I better get back to my apartment, NOW!  
\- Philip Stone, Journal Page 1. Date 2/15/22**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Bye Rayford,**_

Ellis kept looking over his shoulder. Tanks haven't been seen alot. That's a bad thing. I know we're almost to the bridge. And know I've found out that girls name was Jessie. I don't know why, but she's so beautiful. But I know I don't have a shot with her. "Hey ya'll! There's the bridge!" Ellis was overjoyed, a little to overjoyed. Zoey ran toward the railing. "Philip! Why the hell did you do that?!" Then she sees Jessie. Now she knew why. "Oh god! What happened to her!?" Ellis told Zoey she was attacked by a hunter. Francis came foward. "Hey! Louis told me there are 16 gas cans around here. Collect those cans, and fill them into that generator over there!" We all nodded. But I remembered, we can't take a wounded woman down there! "Oh! Guys! Can your guys take Jessie?!" They nodded. Ellis and I handed her to Zoey and them. Francis told us to get on that elevator next to us. Ellis and them got on, then me. It lowered. We got off. The others ran to collect cans. I looked at Bill's corpse. When he died, he dropped his defib. I couldn't see it though. I walked away from Bill. But I tripped on something. I don't know what it was, but I better hurry and atch up with the others. Ellis was taking to Zoey. "So, would you three like to go with us?" I then walked over to them. I put my hand on Ellis's shoulder. "I know I'm coming." Zoey looked at me and Ellis, then at the engine room. "Hmm. Okay. We'll go. But Ellis, we're going to need a bigger car." I turned to find a bigger car. And there it was. A S.W.A.T Cruiser. "Hey! Look!" They look were I was pointing. "Aw man, This thing is AWESOME!" Ellis went to check the cruiser out. "Zoey, I know why you're going. Its about Ellis eh?" She blushed and nodded. "Ah don't worry Zoey! I think he has feelings for you like I have feeling for Jes-oh f*ck!" She giggled. "Philip, I kinda already knew. The way you were looking at her gave it away." I HAD to agree with her there. Then Nick came up to me. "Hey Phil, Ellis said you're going with us?" He had to be kidding me. "Of course Nicky. I don't want to leave my best friend." I wonder if he knew I was being sarcastic. "Ah hardy har f*ck you!" Francis walked over to Zoey and saw Nick yelling at me. "Yo! Colonal Sanders! Stop messing with Philip!" Nick stopped yelling at me. Then Ellis came up to me.  
"That swat cruiser you found Philip. It's in working order! Now ya'll, we can go now!" I was shocked to hear that! A working truck in the apocalypse?! Holy Sh*t! "  
Damn! I never would of though this would work!" Ellis laughed. Coach and Rochelle came to me with 4 cans of gas. "Hey thanks!" They nodded. I took those cans over to the generator, filled it up. But while I was doing that. I could hear groaning and a baby's cry. It seemed to be coming from the dock's storage building. I walk inside and what do I see? A freak-i-fied pregnant woman. It was so disterbing. It abdomen was slit with monstious teeth on the sides. Then my heart stopped. It saw me. It screamed and shot a tentacle like touge thing at me and rapped it around me. It drew me closer. I then saw the creepiest thing ever. A freak-i-fied fetus popped it's head from it's undead mother. IT WAS F*CKING TERRIFYING! "HELP!" I don't think the others heard me. Then Coach ran in. "OH SH*T!" He shot it. Didn't die. Another shot. Still didn't die. I freed one of my hands. Coach tossed me a PSS6. I aimed. Fired. Headshot. It fell to the floor. The mother was dead, but the fetus wasn't. I took another shot to the fetus's head. Dead. I was now out of breath. "Oh *pant thank *pant GOD ITS DEAD!"The celebration was short-lived. I heard the others screaming, Freaks roaring, and the bridge falling. Coach and I ran out to the bridge. It was sunken. Zoey, Francis, and a wounded Louis running from the wreckage. Two tanks behind them. Now I knew where the tanks were. Under the f*cking bridge. Coach and I shot at the Tanks. Now they was chasing us. We could hear the others call our names. "WE'RE LEAADING THEM AWAY! HEAD TO NE!-HEAD TO WHISPERING OAKS!" Jessie, just now awoke, saw our problem. She jumped out and ran towards us. I didn't know it, but she stole my RIFLE! The other drove away, leaving us to fight two tanks. We ran. Jessie, our little thief, just happened to have a molotov. She told us she took it from Francis. I yelled at her to throw it. Jessie threw it. And it hit the two tanks. They're distacted. We ran for cover as they fell to their knees. And I looked at the engine room. And I swore I saw Bill walking out. I guess I'm finally going crazy. Now we three run away from this mess.

* * *

 **Gas Station near Macon...**

It sucks being here. This place is boomed to hell. When we arrived here, corpses were everywere. Even non-freaks. So sickening. Now, I sitting here in front of a plate cooking thing making canned something for Jessie and Coach. But there was one thing I was wondering, why did Jessie come to help us? She didn't know us long. Why did she? Maybe I should ask her? So I turn to her. "H-Hey Jessie, I got to ask you something." She turned to me. I was lost in her blue eyes. "What?" I came back to reality after she spoke. "Oh um! I want to know why you came to help us instead of going with the others?" Jessie looked at me with a smile. I knew she was hungry. "Well Coach was one of the people who helped me in my friend's store. I think she was evaced to Britian. Now that I remember, she was british. I getting of topic, right?" I nodded. "And you. I just like you." My heart felt warmer now that I heard that. She likes me. Now my attention was focused on the thing I was cooking. A few minute later, I took out three plastic bowls. "Hey Coach!" He turned to me and smiled. "Ah hell yeah! Dinner!" I handed him his bowl. Then Jessie's. Then mine. It felt nice eating with friends. I don't know why but this stuff was great! I think it was Bush's Baked Beans from 2001. Everyone was happy. Jessie look beautiful eating the beans. Of course she looks beautiful anyways. I turned to Coach. "So...how are we getting to Whispering Oaks?" I saw the worry in his eyes. I knew I was going to hate the answer. "Uh through Atlanta. Which is infested with infected." This idea was horrible, but its the only way to the park. "Alright. You two get some sleep. I'll take watch for tonight." Damn freaks. Altanta, here we come.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **My longest chapter yet!**_


	4. The City

**_I'M GOING CRAZY! HAHAHAHAHAH! COACH'S DEAD! JESSIE'S DEAD! EVERYONE'S DEAD! I'M THE LAST MAN ON EARTH! HAHAHAH! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Zoey. I love you and Jessie the same. What am I doing?! I can't live like this anymor-*There's a blood/brain spatter on the rest of it. Its unreadable.*  
-Philip Stone Journal Page 365 |Age 43 Date 9/18/67.|_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The City_**

* * *

 **Macon...**

* * *

I was waking up from sleeping. I looked at the door and my smile dropped. It was open. I looked for Jessie and I found her on the floor. She's dead. I then looked for Coach. He's dead too. I took the PSS6 and put it in my mouth. And pulled the trigger. Now I'm dead. My corpse started to sake and sake. And "WAKE UP" was heard.

~~End of dream~~

I shot up from the wall. "AH! WHAT WHAT!?" Jessie was on her knees in front of me. "Oh thank god." She then hugged me. I don't know what was happening, but I liked it. Coach walked up to me. He had my pack. "Hey we got to get going." Jess and I nodded. Now we're away from Macon.

* * *

 _ **Outskirts of Atlanta...**_

We walked towards Atlanta. This reminds me some much of 'The Walking Dead'. The city bombed to hell. What the hell did CEDA do here? Jessie looked towards the overpass. "Hey look!" Coach and I looked where she was pointing. It was a CEDA camp. We ran over to it. We shouldn't of done that. There were cages as tall as a eight-foot man. Corpses of Freaks and Non-Freaks in them. I vomited when a saw another corpse hanging from a lightpole by it's large intestine. "Just like Mercy Hospital!" Coach was mortifed. "What the hell did CEDA do here?" I found a sheet of Freaks on it. "Uh...Coach? This is the reason." I showed him the list of freaks. "The Breeder: A mutated pregnant infected. The Siren: Hides in deep water, cries like a normal woman. The Blinder: Shoots non-harmful acid at it's prey. What the hell! That's what attacked you in Rayford! The Breeder!" How were these things formed?! Did CEDA cause the outbreak in Fairfield. THE HELL DID CEDA DO IN FAIRFIELD!? I flipped the table in front of me. "GOD F*CKING DAMNIT! CEDA CAUSED THIS! F*CKING CEDA! WHY KILL TWO MILLION PEOPLE?! WHY CEDA?! WHY?!" Damn CEDA. They caused this. Now we're on our own. First Fairfield...what next? China? Russia? NORWAY?! F*CK! The other looked at me in horror. "Sorry guys."

* * *

 **4 Hours later...**

I feel like we're being followed. I see a shadow of a man who looks like Bill everywhere we go. I MUST be going crazy! Now we're sitting in a 7-11. It's still in great shape! Even a camp stove. So as usual, I cook for them. "Hey guys. What do you guys want to eat? Beans or canned soup?" They chose soup. Cooking for friends is something great to me. But I still can't get over the fact CEDA caused this mess. I'm kinda glad they did. If they didn't, I'd wouldn't of met Jessie. Now soup's done. "Come and get it!" I gave Jessie her bowl, then Coach's. Then mine. It wasn't as great as the beans, but food is food. It's Coach's turn to take watch. Now sleep is near!

* * *

 **Morning...**

I rose from my makeshift bed. And I felt something warm next to me. I now know what it was. Jessie was laying in my bed hugging me. Now I know how she feels. I turned to Coach. Still awake. I got up, and tried not to wake Jess. I take some old toaster pastries out of my pack. "Hey Coach!" He turns to me. And I tossed him the pastries. "Thanks!" I went back to my bed. Hopefully to rest some more. But no. Jessie just now woke up. Such a beauty. She turns to look at me. "Hey Philip." I smiled. "Feeling rested?" I then pulled out another box of Toaster Pastries. "Want some?" She shrugged and took a pack. Us three need to Whispering Oaks. Only 1 mile away. Then we're see the others. Hopefully. Maybe I should tell Jess how I feel. "Hey Jessie, I got to ask you something." She turned to me, mouthful of Pop Tarts. "What?" _Here it comes!_ "Why were you sleeping next to me last night?" _DON'T BE STUPID PHILIP!_ "Why'd you ask?" _You're blowing it Phil!_ "I just want to know why! Do you...y-y-you.." _STOP BLOWING IT!_ "Do I what?" _PHIL!_ "Do you love me!" _Aaaand boom goes the dynamite._ She blushed. "Y-Y-Yes Phil. Why did you think I hopped out of the cruiser? I could've gone with the others, but I didn't. You're the reason Phil. You are the reason." I felt like my heart exploded when she said that. I then brought her in to a kiss. That night was the best.

* * *

Now we're almost out of Atlanta now. I seen crazy stuff during this sh*t. But we just stumbled apon a insane asylum with 'Verruckt' spray-painted on the doors. "Verruckt? What the hell that mean?" I knew what it meant. "Insane. Jess, it means Insane in german." They looked at me like I was a german. "What? I played alot of World at War Zombies before this." They accepted it. We then went into the lobby. "Hey look guys! Guns!" Jess and I look at what he's pointing at. It was a ammo box. There was something spray-painted on it too. "Max's Cache. Who the hell is Max?" I shouldn't said that. Now there was a barrel pushed against my head. "I'm Max sh*tface." Now f*ck me! I could die now!

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Meet Max, The Hero of New Millenia

_**I have (There is blood covering most of this sentence. Its unreadable.)gs. God Help me. And Max is acting weird lately. I ask him something and he goes like "What! Nothing!" What the hell is wrong with him?  
\- Philip Stone Age 19. 9/29/24**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Meet Max, The Hero of New Millenia...**_

* * *

I think I'm f*cked right now. A man behind me has a gun to my head, and I think he's crazy. Help me now. "Hey Max. We mean no trouble." I guess Max doesn't believe Coach. "WHY THE F*CK! ARE YOU IN MY SAFEHOUSE?! VERRUCKT IS BLOCKED OFF! HOW THE HELL DID YOU THREE GET THE HELL IN HERE?!" This guy is crazy. "Whoa man! Jess, Coach and I walked in here because...well...I don't know. _Smooth moves Phil, smooth moves._ I hear his handgun readied. _F*CK F*CK F*CK! I'M F*CKING SCREWED!_ "Why should I trust you three?" I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD! To my relive he takes the gun away from the back of my head. Thank god for that. "Hmm. You ain't looters. I guess I left them behind at New Millenia." Millenia? Where's that? "Um Max? Where is Millenia?" He looked at me. " _New_ Millenia jackass. You're just like Austin!" Austin? "Who's Austin?" Dumb question. Now Max had me by the neck against the wall. "DON'T MENTION HIM!" Now he let me go. And why doesn't he want me to take about him. "What was the guy's last name?" Another dumb question. Now like before, he had the handgun to my hand. "WELLSON! AUSTIN WELLSON SH*TFACE!" I KNOW HIM! HE'S MY COUSIN! "Max, I know Austin then. He's my cousin." Then a crazied looked formed in his eyes. Now he took the gun and shot my leg! "GAH! F*CK!" THE PAIN WAS HORRIBLE! Now Coach and Jess aimed their guns, actually Jess aimed my rifle. "GET DOWN ON THE F*CKING GROUND MAX! BEFORE I BLOW OUT YOU'RE F*CKING BRAINS!" That was the first time I've ever seen Coach get this mad. Jess ran over to me. Med-kit in hand. I grabbed the kit. "Thanks babe." _Idiot, Never call your gf 'BABE'._ She looked at me and smiled. I started to wrap the wound up, luckily the bullet when through. Max now had his hands behind his head. Coach aimed his gun at Max's head. Oh no. I got up and pushed Coach. His gun fired missed Max and Jess. But hit me in the chest. And I fell unconscious. And Jess cried out after I was shot.

* * *

 **Max, 1st person PoV...**

I guess I'm pretty much f*cked right now. That teen saved my life from that old man. Even though I shot him. Now that teen's girlfriend was over his body, crying for him. I told him not to talk about Austin. "There's a reason I shot him." That old man came over to me, and suckerpunched me in the face. "THERE'S NO GOOD REASON!" I spat blood out. "I'll tell you my reason. It started 2 months ago.

 _ **~~Flashback!~~ |This is not the ending to 'The Bright Side: Apocalypse Now'|  
**_  
The safe house is f*cked! Psyco's broke in! Now we're running for our lives! "Guys! Above us! A helicopter!" We all looked where Austin was pointing at. A CEDA copter. The f*ck are they doing here!? Now it lowered down to 68 feet above the street in front of us! The door opened and soldiers in hazmat suit dropped down with Galils. Well one did. The one had a Vector-K10 SMG and the last one had a SWAT-557. " **OPEN FIRE ON THE INFECTED!** " My group and I went prone. Bullets flying over head. Then the firing stopped. We got up from the ground. Those soldiers came towards us, aim at us. "What the hell man?!" The soldier with the Vector SMG punched me in the face with his gun butt. " **Col. Biggs! What do I do with the citizen!** " That Biggs guy looked at me. " **Throw him and the other guy in the copter.** " The other guy was Austin. Bonnie walked forward. "You can't take our friend!" It was the worst thing he done. Bonnie took out his magnum. Fired at the soldier that got me. " **Man down! Sh*t! Chonski!** " I saw the two soldier aim at Bonnie's and fired. The bullets shot Bonnie's chest and forehead. "YOU F*CKING MONSTERS!" Austin was crying now. Bonnie dead. It shocked us all. I then took out my handgun and aimed at Biggs. The other soldier saw what I was doing and tackled me. Biggs turned to me and saw I was about to shoot him. " **Milano. Open fire on the rest.** " Milano followed orders. Those two aimed at my friends. I tried to get my knife out. They readied their rifles. "NOOOOO!" I was too late. They opened fire killing Freddy, Scarlett, Mangle, and only Chica and Foxy survived. Foxy grabbed Chica before the bullets started flying. They're safe. But stuck here in New Millenia. And we're being flown out of it. Then five hours later. We're over Georgia. So I grabbed Biggs's gun and shot the pilot, co-pilot, and Milano. Then the copter crashed. I survived the crash along with Austin. I least that's what I thought. I tried to get Austin up. He didn't budge. He was dead. I high-tailed out of there.( Wait, is high-tailed a saying?)

 _ **~~End of Flashback~~**_

I looked at the old man. "Thats the reason. I m the only one left of my group. SO THATS MY F*CKING REASON! MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD! AND NOT COMING BACK! ALL OF THEM! FOXY, CHICA, FREDDY! ALL F*CKING DEAD!" I broke down into sobs. "WHAT WOULD YOU DONE IN MY POSTION!? WHAT WOULD YOU DONE FUCKERS?!"

* * *

 **Philip, 1st person PoV...**

My leg hurts, my chest hurts. What the hell happened to me? I rose up from my sleeping bag. I didn't take it out. Who did? Now I hear sobbing. " ** _WHAT WOULD OF YOU DONE IN MY POSITION!? WHAT WOULD YOU DONE YOU FUCKERS!?_** And it was Max. "What the hell are you guys doing to Max?" Coach and Jess turned to face me, and Jess runs at me and gives me a bearhug. Geez she's strong. "Alright, lets get ready. Whispering Oaks is near." I looked towards Max. "You want to come?" He looked at me, and nodded. Now, here we go.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Max is SLAYER-FOX's oc. I asked him to use Maxwell.**


	6. Dark Carnival

_**Power's out. Its been only one day! bite mark on my hand, it regenated! I don't know if I spelt that right. THE BITE IS GONE! That's what I wanted to say. I don't know how or how I'm not dead yet! SHIT!  
-Philip Stone age 18. Journal Page 2, 3/16/14**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dark Carnival**

* * *

Walking. That's all we've been doing! Now we've been walking for over 4 hours. Whispering Oaks! Next left! Bullsh*t! I looked towards Jess. She looked like she was going to faint. Now she fainted. And I swoup in and pick her up before she hits the ground. "I gotta Jess." She looked at me and smiled. Then Coach starts yelling! "Look! Its Whispering Oaks!" By damn, he was right! There was spotlights in the distance. "We're near Whispering Oaks, Now lets find a place to rest." I say the best idea I've ever had. "Well, there is a motel near here. I stayed there last time I came to Whispering Oaks." Resoureful man Coach is. The Peunut Deluxe Motel. You can tell it was named by a idiot redneck(No offence to rednecks everywhere). IT WAS MISSPELLED! P-E-U-N-U-T! IDIOTS! But its a nice motel by the looks of it. "So many rooms were boarded up. Come on lets stay here for the night." Max's best idea so far. Coach and Jess sat on a bed and started a conversation. And Max and I stood out side. "Max, I sorry for talking about your friend. But he is my cousin." Max looked at the pool filled with corpses. "Yeah, Austin was a good guy. I met him one day went I was savenging for supplies. Well me, Scarlett, and Chica met him. Now...he's gone. Probably in that pool over there with the dead." I all I knew now was my cousin was probably dead. "I guess I'm the last of my family now." Max turned to me. "So am I. Hey, do you have any Scotch, Vodka or any alcahol?" I opened my pack. Pulled out a bottle of Scotch. "Sean(Shawn) Family Scotch. And I think the first drink made by a scotish youtuber. Or so I think. But its strong. REAL strong." A grin formed on Max's face. He took it from my hand, and handed me a bag of chips. Nacho flavor chips. Awesome. Now its getting late. And Max is taking watch. I then layed my sleeping bag out on the ground. I climb in. And Jess climbs in too. Great couple eh?

* * *

 **Morning...**

Man I don't want to wake up. Jess is sleeping with me, not sexually of course. I feel all nice and warm next to her. I never want it to end! And now I hear Max yelling. I stand up and tried not to wake Jess. Walked outside. "Max, the hell you yelling a-holy sh*t." It was Zoey and the others. "Philip! Holy sh*t! We though you and the other died!" Now Jessie was up. "Hey Philip, whats wron- they're back!" Now there is eleven of us. And I then spied Nick. "Oh look, Colonel 'f*cking' Sanders. You're back." Nick gleered at me. (Gleered?) "Whispering Oaks is that way. Lets go people." Now we're sliding down a hill. Best thing I've ever done that's stupid. And Max rolled down the hill, and into a rock. Heheh. Almost to Whispering Oaks.

* * *

 **Whispering Oaks...**

Man, never been here. And I don't think I would come here. Its so creepy. Peanut mascots cutouts everywhere. Aaaand there was a shoot-em up game. And the reward, a garden gnome. Meh. I take my gun and smash the box with the butt of it. And that gnome is mine. "Hell yeah!" Coach stared at me. "Only. I say that." Whatever. I have a gnome. I stuff Gnomey in my pack. A warehouse. Okay, walking in there wasn't creepy at all. (#Sarcasm) I had my knife out. And then a shelf fell on me. and knocked me out.

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

I started to regain consciousness. And now I knew I was in the tunnel of love. And Jessie was sitting next to me. Max walks over to me. "Once again Phil. You cheat death." Now that reminds me so much of Reznov from World at War. Man was I a gaming nerd. "Where'd you hear that?" Max shrugged. Now we're moving on. To the Screaming Oak. "Ah man, that's the Screamin' Oak!" Ellis looked like a oer joyed puppy ready to explode. "Ah h*ll. Lets do this!" So now we reach the gate switch. And Ellis throws it. And f*cking hordes come. So I pick Jess up and I run her over to the station. But I run to the controls and turned the alarm bell off. No more hordes. And to the safe room. We opened the door. Corpses. Resently killed. I froze. They all looked at me. Jessie walked over to me while everyone else resupplied and ate. "Whats wrong Phillip?" I reached into my pocket. And pulled out a picture of me and my friend Samuel. I then walked over to a corpse. It was laying on it's side. And I turn it over. It was my friend. He made it this far...and he's dead. And now part of my sanity...is gone...

* * *

 _ **Morning...**_

I rose from the sleeping bag. It seemed like Max stayed up all night on watch. Slumbed against the wall trying to stay awake. And his H&K .45 next to him, clipless. Everyone else was asleep. Now I walk over to the door, and there layed corpses of freaks. I then reached into my pack. And left two clips of .45 next to the smg. Soon I start the hotplate I bring everywhere and started breakfest. And Coach wakes up first. "Hell yeah! Breakfest! Now everyone was awake, including Max. I fix this...this...I don't know what the f*ck this is. I think it's beans? Well since Max stayed up, I gave him the first bowl. Then gave Jess hers. Then the rest. I got up from the floor. And grabbed 'Maria'. Walked out to the park. Someone has to scout the area. No freaks. Something's wrong here. Then something starts rumaging in a tent near me. I walking then and guess what I find. "F*cking Freaks." They came at me, slowly. The hell is wrong with them? They run at you when they find you or hear a loud , these thing are shambling towards me. I pull my knife out and stab the freaks in eyes. And they were feasting on a f*cking deer. Good venison gone to waste. I walked out of the tent. And everyone else was making their way out. And now there's a copter flying over us. Then Coach and Ellis get this crazy idea. "OH MY LORD! THE MIDNIGHT RIDERS! THERE IN THE HELICOPTER!" I looked at Ellis. Meh. Let's get to the stadium eh?

* * *

 **Inside the stadium...**

We walked towards the stage. And Coach and Ellis ran over to the mircophone. " _Every lady's crazy when their daddy's not around nana nana na na!_ " Then Ellis ran spoke into it. " _Reach for the top! Stay on the mountain!_ " Heheheh, idiots. And now we started the fireworks and music. And freaks surrounded us! I fire rounds and rounds into the freaks. Everything went so fast killing freaks. And little than I knew. The copter was here. Nick, Louis, Ellis and Zoey got into the copter. Then the tanks came. One through the fence. And one near the copter. It flew off, leaving us behind. And the tanks came after us. Max, Jess and I ran for our lives. And Coach, Francis, and Rochelle. I don't know what happened to them. Right now, we're running.

 **To be continued...**

 **I was going to make this a two-parter. But I desided not. Stay tuned and review!.**


	7. Seperation

**FREAKS EVERYWHERE! Jessie, if you get this. I want you and *blood spadder* to know...I love you both. Ellis, you were the best friend I ever had. Coach, you were cool. Nick, I hated you ever since I met you. And here are my final words to you. F*ck you! Jessie, I'm not letting this freaks get me. Goodbye forever Jess. *There's a bloodspadder here. It seems like the author shot him self.***

 **-Philip Stone. Age: 43| Date| 9/24/47 Thirty years before The Great War.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Separation**_

* * *

 _ **Two Months Later...**_

We walked. That's all we f*cking do. Walk walk walk. I wish we could at least find a permanent shelter. And this place is horrible. Max walked behind Jess and I. H&K armed and ready to fire. Nice guy he is. Still can't believe he knew Austin. And now Max saw something. "Hey! Look!" And guess what he saw. A prison. I watched enough 'Walking Dead' to know it's a horrible idea. "No. This is a bad idea." He looked at me. "Fine. Lets just move the f*ck on." And that's what we did. And now we stumbled apon a supermarket. Max looked at the place. He had an idea. "DER RIESE! THIS PLACE SHALL BE CALLED DER RIESE!" He started to laugh like a psycho. I looked at him. "Why are you naming places after maps in Call of Duty zombies?" Jess looked confused. And Max smile faded. "Because back in New Millenia, Austin and I named the safehouse 'Verruckt'." And there was foot steps behind us. "Still speaking like a nazi, eh Max?" I knew who it was. Max knew who it was. Austin. I couldn't believe it. He's f*cking alive! MY COUSIN'S ALIVE! I tossed Austin some scotch. "Nice to see you cousin." He smiled. Now while those two chat. I'm going to chat with Jess. So I walk towards her. She seem's hungry. Hell. We're all hungry. But luckily I had something for her. An apple. Fresh. I handed to her. She smiled and ate it. She then looked at me. "Where do you think the others are Phil?" I looked up(CLICHE'!). "I don't now Jess. Hopefully they're okay."

* * *

 **Zoey, 1st Person PoV...**

I layed in the crash sit. Part of the chopper blade stabbed my leg. I think it's broken. Ellis, Louis, and the Colonel Sander's guy. I can't see them. My vision is blackening. _Everything...is...black._

* * *

 **Philip PoV...**

I watched Austin and Max chat. They were both drinking scotch. I wonder where they got them. I turned to Jess. "Those two are really catching up. Where'd they met?"I took out a book. "They met in Millenia. And I think about five months ago. And two months before the Union City outbreak. I heard Union was nuked." Jess seemed really interested. And thats when we heard Max and Austin yelling. "OH SH*T! HELICOPTER!" It was a CEDA chopper. It crashed near us. Right into near-by Super-Duper Mart. And one thing popped into my head. Survivors. Max and Austin run over first. Idiots! Freaks were coming. I knew it. Now Jess and I hear Max scream. I looked in the copter. And five corpses. Two pilots, three survivors. "Jess, don't look." One of the corpses was moving. And Max was crying. I could hear him mutter " _Chica...Foxy...BonBon. Gone. F*CK! Foxy. I''ll miss you the most._ " I took out my PSS6, and walked over to the corpse. It looked like a rabbit. I pressed the barrel of my gun against it's head. I wanted to pull the trigger, but...I couldn't. It was Max's friend. I handed Max the gun. He looked at me. He walked over to his friend. And. **_BLAM!_** He shot his undead friend. And I noticed a box next to the pilots. I grabbed it. And started it. " _WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU DOING WITH US?!"_ Max reconized the voice. "Chica?" I looked at kneed next to him. "Here you go. The last moments of your friends lives. "Thanks. _I still can't believe my friends are dead._ " It's hard to see you friend mourn over his deceased friends. Austin didn't even know they were dead. Max seem so sad. All his friends from Millenia were dead. Killed by CEDA. The blackbox sadden Max. Hearing his friends final moments. Jesus. In all reality, Max lost everything. In the blackbox recording, something exploded. " _OH MY GOD! THEY NUKE MILLENIA!_ " It sounded like a woman. And hearing Millenia was nuke. I think Max died alittle inside. Any survivors in Millenia, either dead or...yeah dead. Max looked at me and back at the blackbox. " _AY! Answer the lass's question! Why ye' take us away from there! What happened there?! HOW DID THIS START YE' LANDLUBBER!? HOW?!_ " I think that was Foxy? " _You three are being taken to CEDA HQ in Jefferson City by orders of Col. Biggs._ " Max looked up. "Biggs. I think HE had something to do with New Millenia." Biggs? Weird name. " _WHY? THESE LASSIES DONE NOTHING! I DONE NOTHING! WHY YE' TAKE US?!_ " Max and I hear the groaning of those...'freaks'. " _You're all going to die anyway. This was a experiment to test out this bioweapon. Union City in Maryland. Pennyslvania. And now Millenia. All experiments. You're all going to be tes-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!_ " The pilot was biten. Who done it? I seen the pilot's corpse. A blade bent forward in to the cock pit. Preventing him from freak-i-fying. " _AAAAAAAHHHHHH! * **~CRASH~** *_" That was it. All that was recorded. CEDA really did cause this. Killed all of Millenia, Union City, and now the rest of the US of A. Some then caught my eyes. A first aid box. I opened it. Some much meds! I never even heared of this thing. A needle labled 'Stimpak'. The other stuff was water, and...Rad-X? Radiation Pills. And RadAway. The h*ll is this sh*t? Oh, did I forget to tell you Austinn was on lookout? "OH SH*T! Guys! We need to get out of here! INFECTED INBOUND!" I turned to see Austin was right. We took the supplies in the copter. And ran for safety. **_To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A few mintues before the crash...**

The rest of Max's group, Foxy, Chica, and BonBon, sat tied up in the chopper. Chica turned to one of the pilots. "WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU DOING WITH US?!" The co-pilot faced her, then turned back around. Foxy got angry. "AY! Answer the lass's question! Why ye' take us away from there! What happened there?! HOW DID THIS START YE' LANDLUBBER!?" BonBon managed to untie her rope. then Chica's. They stayed sitting down. And thats when it happened. BonBon lifted her sleeve slightly, so her friends and the pilots don't see. A bite mark.


	8. Hell's Angels

_**london bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. london bridge is falling down, my fair jessie. i'm so alone.**_

 _ **\- Philip Stone. Age: 43 (7-12-46)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: The Hell's Angels._**

* * *

 **New Verruckt. Philip 1st PoV...**

Heh, we have a safehouse now! Well a temporary safehouse. Got it a day ago. And Max and Austin had some spray-paint and guess what they did. Spray-painted 'New Verruckt' on the sign in the front. And lets say Jess and I 'snuggled' last night if you know what I mean? **(VB: First time in this story I came out to speak. And what Phil said. *shutters* Disterbing. Did I spell that right?)** Heh. Huh? The h*ll is Max doing. I walked over to him. " _You are a pirate! Yar har hidi de I'm so drunk! Nuh Nuh Nuhnuh Nuh Nuh!_ " Are you f*cking kidding me? "Max! How drunk are you?" I could tell he's drunken over thirteen bottles of scotch. " _Six feet tall._ " Then I noticed something. "Max. Where's Austin?" He looked at me. And then he pointed over to boxes to the left of him. And there was Austin, hanging from the roof by a shoelace. How the h*ll did he do that? Neve-OH SH*T! BIKERS! The barged in and grabbed Jess."Grab them all boys! Save the b*tch for me! HAH HAH HAH HAH!" I wanted to punch the f*cker in the face. They took us away.

* * *

 **Near New Verruckt, Coach 1st PoV...**

Man, two months. Two months since we were all seperated. Wait. THE H*LL?! F*cking bikers bringing four people out of a store. And one of them look liked... OH MY LORD! IT'S PHILIP! " _LET US GO YOU F*CKING MONSTERS!_ " Them bikers laughed at them. Francis turned towards me. "Hey guys. We got to be careful. This bikers are dangerous." I looked at him. "How do you know that?" He laughed. "I WAS ONE! Before they left me to die in a drug deal. And I joined The Lost. **(VB: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, GTA never exsited in the world. Along with Fallout and Left 4 Dead.)** Best choice of my life. Now lets get Phil and them back." I grinned. "Not without me your not." We turned around and saw an old man. "Who the hell ar-oh sh*t." The man was pointing a shotgun in Francis's face! "Philip's father. Logan Stone."

* * *

 **A few hours later. Philip 1st PoV...**

Well I say we're f*cked. I'm kidnapped. Max's kidnapped. Austin's kidnapped. And my Jessie has been kidnapped. Four pillars are in this dark room. And we're all tied to one. And now that leader of the f*ckwads came back with two armed cronies. And he walked towards Jess. "Come on b*tch, lets go." Jess tried to move away! But no use. He ripped her shirt off. Now she started to cry. "YOU MONSTERS! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He looked at me and punch me in the face! And he tore off Jess's bra. I looked in shock as the love of my life is taken into a room and RAPED! "YOU F*CK! IF I GET OUT OF THIS ROPE, I'LL F*CKING END YOU!" He looked at me. "Take him into the room with me and this b*tch." His cronies took me into the room with Jess. "Don't worry Jess! We'll be okay!" And he came in. Ripped her pants off and then her **(VB:I hate writing this part.)** *shutters* panties. She screamed and cried. I tried to escape the rope! It was to thick. Watching her get raped by this...this...f*cking junkie. My rage grew. Then it happened. My eyes grew red. I RIPPED THE ROPE AROUND ME OFF AND THEN RAN INTO THE BIKER, AND SMASHED HIM INTO THE WALL! I PUNCHED, AND PUNCHED, AND PUNCHED HIM TIL HIS FACE WAS JELLY! I HEARD MAX AND AUSTIN SCREAM! I BURST THROUGH THE DOOR, KNOCKING IT OF THE HINGES! THE BIKER'S CRONIES SAW ME, SHOT AT ME, AND I SMASHED THEIR FACES IN WITH EACH OTHER. And that's when I fell unconscious

 **Max, 1st PoV...**

Holy sh*t! I was tied up here at this pillar and Phil breaks through the door and smash the guards faces in. WITH EACH OTHERS FACES! Then he fell on unconscious. Luckily, one of the guards had a knife on them. I cut the ropes for Austin and I. I then grabbed Phil, and run into the room with Jess an-OH MY STARS SHE'S NAKED. She covered herself. And that's when Coach, Rochelle, and Francis burst in. And a old man. "WHERE'S PHILIP!? WHERE'S MY SON?!" And Phil woke up.

 **Back to Philip 1st PoV...**

I rose up. I have no idea what happened before I blacked out. Only thing I could rememb-oh my god. It really happened. My girlfriend was raped. She stood there, covering herself and crying. I can't believe it. My Jess was raped in front of me. She walked away from us into the room she was raped in. I STILL CAN'T F*CKING BELIEVE IT! Max came towards me. "Phil. Do you remember what happened a few minutes ago?" I looked at him confused. I shock my head no. "You went f*cking bezerk man! YOU BUSTED OUT OF THAT ROOM AND SMASH THOSE TWO GUARDS FACES IN WITH EACH OTHERS FACES! I don't know how you did it. But you were f*cking cool." I still didn't understand. And thats when it happened. An older man walked out from behind Francis and Coach. And oh my sh*t. "DAD!" I ran to him. "Heh son. Where were you?! I search your apartment and I couldn't find you!" I couldn't help be smile. "I found Zoey after searching my apartment. And them I found your rifle next to some looter's corpse." Hhe chuckled. "Not yet I am. Lets go Phil." We couldn't leave yet. "We got to wait for Jess!" He looked at me. "Who the h*ll's Jess?" And then she walked out in her tattered clothing. Holes in her shirt and pants. Dad looked at her. "The h*ll happened to her Philip?" I put my hand on his shoulder. "She just got raped by the biker leader. And what he said *points to Max* I went bezerk and killed the leader and his two cronies. And I don' know how I kil- OH MY SH*T! HIS FACE IS JELLY!*Max*-Oh thats what happened to the leader. I couldn't let him rape her. She my girlfriend! I can't have anything happen to her!" He understood. We all left that place and let the freaks eat their corpses. **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **I hated writing this chapter. NEXT TIME ON DARK NIGHTS WE'LL FOLLOW ELLIS, ZOEY, NICK, AND LOUIS! oh the caps.**


	9. ATTACK ON CEDA Part 1 of 2

**Have you ever heard of a 'M14'? Max found one yesterday after we went back to Jefferson. A CEDA soldier had it. But the soldier was dead. Eaten alive. Max showed the gun to me. Perfect condition. Bolt-Action. It had a metal plate with a american flag and had " _America's Finest_ " carved into the barrel. Its nice. Heck. It's better than my gun!**

 **\- Philip Stone, Age 19**

* * *

 **Jefferson City, MO.**

Well, Welcome to Jefferson. The I-don't-know-how-many-cities-are-in-the-US-th worst f*cking city ever. As Austin puts it. Right now its just me, Austin, and Max. The others are at our safehouse. Hopefully it stays safe. And the reason we're here. Max. I asked him why we're here. And he said 'Revenge'. Then we noticed something. A group of freak-i-fied CEDA soldiers and doc. Luckily there was only three of them, and three of us. Max took out his his 'new' weapon he made. Really its just a sledgehammer with two axes taped on the sides like in Dead Rising 2. And I had a F*CKING machete! Austin stayed back. Just in case there was freaks behind us. Max swings his 'Defiler' towards two of the freaks. He sliced their heads off, their left arms, and a chunk of their torso. While I decapitated the last Max noticed a dead CEDA soldier. "Whoa, awesome. Guys! Over here! I found something!" Austin runs over along with me. Max found a gun. A perfect bolt-action rifle. " _America's Finest._ Huh, weird." Why did he think that was weird? "Why is it weird? ITS A F*CKING GUN!" Max just looked at me. "I drew this when I was ten. And look here!" I looked. It said in small carvings " _Max Traytor_ " Wait. His last name is Traytor? The f*ck kinda name is that? "Something freaky's going on." And then it happened. Austin got knocked out. And I got knocked out. But Max escaped.

* * *

~ **Unknown Location~**

I finally woke up. And just like the bikers two months ago. We're tied up. But instead being tied to a pillar. We're hanging from the roof. And over a pit of freaks. How cliche'. "Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here. Two more lifes. Now WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR CITY!?" I tried to escape. "CEDA, That's why." They all started to laugh. "Listen f*ckers! CEDA's not going to save you. They abandoned us. THEY ABANDONED THE WORLD!" Is he f*cking stupid? "Hey! I know that already! My friend came here for them!" He laugh at me again! I'm telling him the truth! "And I'm the 'I Like Trains Kid'! I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT! I FOUGHT IN UNION CITY! I CAN TELL A LIAR FROM A MILE AWAY!" Is this guy stupid?! "HEY! His friends died in AND out of Millenia! AND ALL BECAUSE OF CEDA!" That crazy started laughing again. "Well, we have the same enemy. You help us kill everyone at CEDA. You leave this place. Alive." Fair deal. "Okay, lets us go."

* * *

 **Another New Verruckt...**

Heh, Austin and I JUST got back to the safehouse. An we're hearing Max scream ' _THESE PEOPLE KIDNAPPED THEM! THEY'RE PROBABLY DE-'_ And then we walked in. "Never mind." Idiot. And that's when we heard gunfire outside...and A TANK. Max and I looked out the window. Five people with rifle firing at a tank. An asian, a teen, another teen, a african-american, and a guy in a suit? WAIT. Oh my f*ck. It's them. I grabbed 'Maria.' And ran out. Max followed suit. A .45 and a 7.62 VS a F*CKING TANK! I aimed for the head with the ACOG scope. _**BLAM!**_ Then it saw me. And more freaks came. No, not the normal ones. The 'special' freaks. A 'Breeder' bursted from a boarded up window across the street. AND F*CKING GRABBED ME! Max shot the f*cker's brains out! We kept firing on the tank. Til it fell to the ground. And I was right about Zoey and them.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

I found out the asian's name. His name is Chen. He's also a doc. Lucky us.

* * *

 _ **CEDA HQ-2100 HOURS**_

Here we are. And all because of revenge. Right now, these American Savages are f*cking weird. And now, the attack starts...

 _ **CONTINUE TO PART 2**_


	10. ATTACK ON CEDA Part 2 of 2

**CONTINUED FROM PART 1**

* * *

 _ **OUTSIDE**_ _ **CEDA HQ, 3rd Person PoV...**_

There stood over two hundred men at the front gate of CEDA. All armed. Phil was there. Along with Max, Ellis, and the others. The only one of Phil's gang that wasn't there was Jess, Zoey, Chen, and Rochelle. Now back to these guys. Everyone had assault rifle, 'cept for Max with his H&K and M14. It started to rain. And Phil faced Max. "How long you been waiting for this?" Max chuckled. "Far too F*CKING long!" Then the gates opened...and all hell broke loose. The A.S went to town on CEDA. Then the leader approached Max and Phil. "BIGGS IS ON THE FRONT FLOOR! AND HE'S HEAVILY GUARDED MOTHERF*CKERS!" He then ran on top of a destroyed Humvee. " _ **AMERICA!**_ " He yelled. And his minions replied, " _ **F*CK YEAH!**_ " Max ran into the fort. Every CEDA soldier didn't even notice him run in. Then Phil ran in.

* * *

 ** _INSIDE CEDA HQ..._**

Max ran past prison cells. It was true. CEDA caused this. Most of the prisoners were either undead or just...dead. But Max saw something in a cell he thought he'd never see. "TROY?!" The man looked at Max. " _Max?_ " He looked starved. You could see his ribs. "Jesus! What did they do to you?!" Troy stared down. " _They're. Like. F*cking. NAZIS!_ " Then Phil ran up. "Max! Come o-" Phil knew what to do. He raised his .45 at Troy. And shot the lock. Max kneed down next to Troy. "What did they do, in New Millenia?" Troy looked at him with tears. " _They f*cking killed everyone. They raided my safehouse after the choppers came. They shot everyone. Except me. THEY TOOK ME AND KILL JENNY!_ " Max's rage grew for Biggs. He ran off. Phil picked Troy up and ran after Max. And he ran into Ellis. "Oh sh*t! Phil!" Phil handed Troy to Ellis. "Take him to the safehouse!" And Ellis ran off.

* * *

 ** _THE ROOF, Max PoV..._**

There he was. The Millenia Murderer right there. Standing by the edge. "Michal, isn't it? So, you're here to kill me?" I aimed my rifle. And shot the f*cker in the f*cking leg! He fell to the ground in pain. "ARRG! YOU! F*CK!" I walked towards him. "You f*ck. You killed my friends. You killed my family. AND YOU NUKED MY HOME! WHY THOUGH! WHY DO THIS?!" That's when Phil ran up. "West-Tek. They made the virus. And paid us big bucks to caused the infection and study it. That's why. We infected Union City first. Then Millenia. Next, Canada." We know now it hasn't spread to anywhere else. Phil handed me his handgun. "Make the f*cker pay Max. Make em Pay." I pointed the barrel at Biggs head. And. _**BLAM!**_ A hole in his left eye. His corpse fell back off the roof. And into a horde of walking freaks. The A.S and everyone else left. And it was just two. All my fallen friends...avenged.

* * *

 _ **The Safehouse...Phil PoV...**_

We just arrived back home. If you can call it that. Ellis welcomed us in. Everyone looked sad. And I looked. I didn't see my dad. I turned to Ellis. "Where's my dad, Ellis?" He just looked so depressed. "They killed him. When they left. They blew his brains out." D-D-Dad d-d-dead?! My sanity is dropping more everyday.

 _ **~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**_


	11. The Start of Fort Millenia

**My dad's dead, my mom's dead, my brother. I don't know about Joshua. All I know that I keep heard a man's voice in my head. And a little girls. He keeps saying "Clementine, stay away. He could turn." I'm going insane.**

 **\- Philip Stone Age: 18.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Moving On..._**

* * *

 ** _Away from Jefferson. Phil PoV..._**

Jesus. F*CKING. Christ. I lost my parents to this mess! I probably the last Stone alive! Those A.S. assholes betrayed us! Shot my dad, and possibly could of KILLED JESS! GOD DAMN IT! Uhhhhhhhhh. I really shouldn't get angry alot. I could go crazy and kill everyone...or have a heartattack. And something weird's going on here. Jess looks at me weird. And her stomach's bigger. It's like she keeping something from me. I wond-oh shit. F*cking Nazi Flags. "Oh f*ck. Is anyone here jewish?" I saw Chen raise his hand. An asian jew? I've seen everything. And there they were. F*cking american Nazis. I thought they were in Virgina! "Search for the slave! They couldn't of gone far!" Sh*t. Sh*tsh*tsh*t. We all hid behind a old billboard. I aimed my gun. Two of them. Two bullets left. * _ **BLAM***_ One's dead. _***BLAM***_ The other down. And now. Let's get the f*ck out of dodge.

* * *

 _ **Oklahoma City, One Month Later...**_

Well, here we are. Oklahoma City. At our new safehouse, which is just a old Queenston Hotel. Max said he investigated a branch with Austin. And that's all he said. And now it's Fort New Millenia. Max's and Troy's idea. Also near the the site, Max spray-painted " _I will find you, and I will WATCH you..._ " I have no f*cking clue why he did that. And we turned the roof into a courtyard. Heh. Jess is STILL acting weird. I don't know what she's hiding.

* * *

 **3rd PoV...**

Jess sat in the courtyard. Zoey was there too. "Zoey, I can't believe this." Zoey didn't move, she kept her eyes on the city. "Yeah, all those people out there. Waiting to be saved." Zoey didn't know what Jess meant. "Not that, that...I'm pregnant." Zoey still looked towards the city. "I can't believe you and Phil got together. I know back in grade school. Phil try to "woo" me." They both laughed. "Well, hows you and Ellis doing." Zoey looked down. "Well, he didn't get me pregnant." Little did they know, Austin was in a hamock Max made. " _Heh, Should I tell Phil?_ " He stood up and walked towards the two. Then Zoey noticed him. "H-H-How long have you been LISTENING?!" Austin chuckled. "All of it. But the thing is, should I tell Phil? He IS my cousin after all." Zoey raised her fist. "What do you want!?" He stared. "All I want is for Jessica to tell him she's pregnant. Or I will." Jess hesitated. "I'll get him." And he jumped down the stairwell. Jess faced Zoey. "Should I tell him, Zoey?" Zoey crossed her arms. "He's going to find out eventually. You might as well tell Phil." That's when Phil came up with Austin. "Sooooo Jess, Austin says you want to tell me something?" She choked trying to tell him. "Jessica, just tell him." Jess tried to say it. "Phil, I-I-I'm pregnant." Phil froze up. Austin turned to him. "Phil? You okay?" Phil fell back. "PHIL! Oh god! Is he okay?!" Austin started running back to the stairwell. "Hold on I'll get Chen!" And like last time, he jumped down the stairwell.

* * *

 **Max PoV...**

I sat in the lobby. Cleaning my rifle when Austin started running yelling out "Chen! Chen! I need help!" What the f*ck is he yelling about? Did he finally go crazy? He and Chen ran by, and I had to follow. They ran to the roof. And there layed Philip.

* * *

 **Philip's PoV...**

For some reason. I'm standing on the roof of Fort Millenia. Standing on the edge. Max is there, and a little girl, and a older fella. They approached me slowly. And as soon as I knew it. I just fell. The girl screamed. Max tried to grab me. But he was out of reach. It took me only four seconds to hit the ground. I didn't die instantly. And I saw Jess, with a bullet hole in her forehead, laying there. Then everything was black. Then I rose up. Chen and Austin stood around me while I saw Jess sobbing. "Hah! Back for zah dead!" Chen yelled. I couldn't remember what happened. Then Jess saw me. And charged me and hugging me. I did not know what the f*ck happened before I blacked out. But, sh*t. I want to know. "Phil! You're okay!"

* * *

 **3rd PoV... Three f*cking hours later...**

Max and Phil sat outside. Overlooking the city. And that's when they noticed teens looking at them. "Hey! Phil, you see them?!" Phil turned to him. "Lets go." They ran after the teens. Little did they know, a man was watching them.

* * *

 **Sorry guys for the crappy chapter. I ran OUT of ideas for this chapter. Hopefully I make Chapter 12 better. And remember. HAVE A DAY!**


	12. Safety R' Us

_**Huh, I would never think KIDS would be in a delapidated(Did I spell that right? F*ck it.) "Toys R' Us" Downtown. But sh*t. Max and I ran after a teen. We caught him inside the store with 17 kids staring at us. Another teen walked out. They both looked the same. Twins, maybe? All I know his name is James Woods. Weird.**_

 _ **-Philip Stone, 19. 9/22/22**_

* * *

 **Lancey St. 3rd PoV...**

Max and Philip ran down the street. Still following the teenager. It was quiet, _**too quiet**_. Freaks would be stumbling in the street, but just the corpses of people and a couple of nuns too. Then a mall. Crossroads. The teen ran through the doors which were hastily boarded up. A dead nun sat against one of the wounds killed her. The two ran in, Phil with his canon. And Max with his rifle.

* * *

 _ **Cross Roads Mall, Max's PoV...**_

My f*cking Jesus! Corpses everywhere. Phil counted about seven nun corpses. The rest was military or normal people. And all in a pile. Burning. And all the stores were dark, 'cept for one. A children's store, Toys R' Us with a Baby's R' Us next to it boarded up. The teen ran into the store and Phil dove for him.

* * *

 _ **Philip's PoV...**_

I JUST GOT THE BASTARD! I had him in my clutch, that's when I saw seventeen kids staring at me. "Mr. why are you attacking mah friend?" Then other teen ran out with a 32. revolver. "James! Are you okay?!" James looked at her. "I'm okay Emily." I just wonder. WHAT THE F*CK ARE KIDS DOING HERE?! "Hey! Jamie! What were you scoping out our place?!" He stared at me. "We need a new place. Our only protection is that gun and it has only a couple bullets left. All the nuns are dead. We're alone. We're orphans. No family. They need a SAFER home! PLEASE!" F*cking Jesus. This's a hard choice. We have little food. And sh*t, I'm going to be a father soon. Max walked forward. Oh gawd Max. Don't do something stupid. "Hey, we can take you guys in. But we'll have to take a few of you at a time." And the stupid part! I pulled Max back. " _Dude! WE CAN'T TAKE THEM IN! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE FOOD FOR A MONTH!_ " He faced palmed. " _WE CAN BUILD A FARM ON THE ROOF!_ " We don't even have supplies to make a farm! Uhhhhhhhhh. DAMN IT! "Fine, you all can come. But, we'll take a few of you at a time. Just to be safe." Sh*t, well. It's the right thing to do. "Okay, James. You take half the kids and go with Max. Emily, you come with me. _AFTER_ I scavange." I gave her my gun exchanged for her revolver. Man, this place is f*cking creepy. And that's when I stumbled apon a Kay's. I walked in and found the rings. Wedding rings. Heh. Perfect eh? I grabbed them. Came back to the orphans.

* * *

 _ **Fort Millenia, 3rd PoV. 4 hours later...**_

Austin stood on the roof, looking towards Westside. Troy came behind him. "Sup Troy, how you doing?" Troy sat down on the edge. He faced him. "Austin, Is it just us three who got out of Machinicon?" Austin stared towards Westside. "No, Three others got out. But they died." Troy looked at him. "Who were they?" Austin stared again at Westside. "Chica, BonBon, and F-Wait, what the f*ck's that!" Austin pull out binoculors. A man was running across the roofs of Westside. "I gotta get Max! We need to get ver there!" Austin hopped down the stairwell. Ran for Max's room. Then Phil's. The trio ran out of the SafeHouse. Towards Westside.

 _ **More to come...**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm running out of Ideas. But, HAVE A F*CKING DAY!**_


	13. Gain and Lost

**Hello journal, Max renuinted(How the f*ck is it spelt?) with an old friend. Well two old friends. And, damnit. I'm running out of pages. I really need to keep a video diary if I find a f*cking working camera. Well, Philip Anthony Stone, IS out peace!(The rest is badly burnt. And it's unknown why?)**

 **-Philip A. Stone. Age 19. Page 406. Last recorded document by Philip.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Gain and Lost.**

* * *

 **Westside, ? PoV...**

Fuckers. Running around. Trying to find that other fucker that FUCK me over! Now. That young fucker stole my GIRLFRIEND. That fucker's gonna die. Die by me.

* * *

 _ **Philip PoV...**_

More survivors? What ever Austin saw freaked him out. "Come on guys! Over here!" They turned a corner. * ** _BLAM_** * A bullet wised by Max's head and hit the wall behind him. "GET DOWN!" Max screamed. The sniper kept taking potshots. They could faintly hear a pirate yelling. Austin took out his scoped semi-rifle. Aimed. He didn't shoot. As he found out who the sniper was. "Fo-* ** _BLAM_** _*_ The sniper got him in the arm _._ They heard the sniper faintly yell, _"AYE! I GOT THA BASTARD!"_ Max now knew who it was. "Mother of fuck. He's alive." I didn't know what he was talking about. I was too busy treating Austin's wound. Max began to wave his arms. "FOXY! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! IT'S US! MAX AND AUSTIN!" Foxy pulled the rifle away. " _I'M NOT YOUR FOXY YOU FUCKING TWAT!"_ I turned around. And there walked the undead. "Uh, Max. I think we better run!" He turned and saw the walkers. "Hurry! Into the building!" Foxy start shooting the freaks. " _HURRY YE' FACK UPS! THERE BEHIND YOU!"_ That pirate is such a dickhead. Austin tried to run. He tripped. And a freak got him. Struggling to get away. I jump in. Austin runs towards Max, who is shooting freaks witha fucking .44, he got Austin inside. He kept firing, til he ran out of ammo. He couldn't help me. He shut the door. And left me outside. The Freak that had me sunk it's teeth into my leg, and I screamed. I tried to kick it. I couldn't. There was too many. Am I gonna die? I hope not.

* * *

 _ **Austin's PoV...**_

Outside was my last family member. My last one. Fucking gone. It shoulda been me. Now, those things are eating him. Just, fucking, eating him like a wolf eating a deer. I looked at Max. "It should've been me." He looked at like I was FUCKING CRAZY! Phil was a little crazy. He shoulda left me. Jesus, now his kid's gonna grow up without a dad. Max walked up the stairs. I followed suit. Foxy had the door open. And inside was two people. A man, probably late 30's to early 40's, and someone who was sleeping on a cot. I faced Foxy. "So if you're not our Foxy. Then who are you?" Foxy laughed. "AY! I cam from Manhatten! IT WAS LIKE HELL IN A HANDBASKET! *laugher* Along with me' friend Mikey over ther. And ay got BB in tha back. And on tha cot, someone I found in a helly crash!" That person rose from the cot. A hand on her head. I recognized her. "Chica?!" She looked at us. And charged Max. "Oh my god! I though you two were dead!" Max laughed. "I thought you and Austin died." Then a infant's cry was heard. "I check on him." Then Chica left again. I turned to Foxy. "So. Where did you find her?" Max butted in. "Was she in a helicopter crash?" Foxy nodded. "Did you see another Foxy?" He nodded again. And Foxy pulled out a Magnum Rifle. It had Max Traytor carved into it. "Ay' found tis on him. Poor sham'. He was a handsom' feller." Foxy, damn man. I hope that was you. Not this New York Foxy. Then BB, probably mid to late teens, walked out. Of course he wore a Brooklyn Hoodie. Probably came with NY Foxy. Then Chica walked back here. "So. Where were we?"

* * *

 ** _Several Hours later..._**

Well. Been stuck here for a couple hours now. I kept looking out hoping to see Phil. But just a mob of the freaks. Foxy climbed out the window to a ledge. "Ay. I be back in a lit'le bit. Gotta meet me guy." He turned to me. "I try to kep a eye out fo' ye' mate." Nice of him to try.

* * *

 ** _?'s PoV..._**

Damnit! Foxy should be here by now! He better not broken the deal!. "AY' CHRIS FACKER! I HERE!" Damn, this guy's annoying. "Fox, give me the location of the teen." Foxy laughed. "He's probably dead by now! Ye' Damn facks ate him!" Damn it! I need him alive! SO I COULDA KILLED HIM. "You FUCK! YOU WERE TO KEEP HIM ALIVE AND BRING HIM TO ME!" The fox looked at the rifle behind me. "Ay! I keped your end of the barg'n!" No dice fuckwad. "You failed your part Fucky." * ** _WHAM_** *

* * *

 _ **Foxy's Safehouse... 3rd PoV...**_

Everyone was sitting down. Max and Austin made friends with the tall guy. His name was Lloyd. He traveled with Foxy here ever since the outbreak began. Austin kept looking out for Phil. Then Foxy arrived back. All bruised up. BB ran to Foxy. "Dude! The fuck happened!?" Foxy chuckled. "The fuck told me to keep the kid alive." Austin looked up from the window. He looked at Foxy. "What. DID. YOU. _**SAY!?**_ " Foxy turned to Austin. "You. Y-You KILLED **MY _COUSIN?!_** " Austin threw a punch at Foxy. Austin flew another punch. " _ **HE WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT!**_ ** _AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! YOU. FUCKING. ASSHOLE._** " Foxy's face began to bleed. Max tried to pry Austin from beating Foxy. "AHG! I CAN TAKE YOU TO THA FACKER! YA! CHRIS IS H'IS NAME!" Then Austin's radio turned on. " _GUYS! . . . JESS. . .PHILIP IS NEEDED NOW!_ " It was Zoey. Austin choked up on his words. "P-Phil. . .He's d-dead." Austin heard the radio drop on Zoey's end, followed by a light sob. Then it turned off. Austin looked at Foxy. "You better be right, or there _**WILL**_ be no reason to keep you alive. Motherfucker."

* * *

 _ **To be continued. . .**_

* * *

The idea for Foxy and them to appear is to show this story MAY/MAY NOT take place in the same universe. The end is approaching.


	14. The End

**_Chapter 14: The End_**

* * *

The group ran acrossed the rooftops. Following the murderer. Max looked at the streets below. The undead were running. Something he hasn't saw for a long time. Lloyd saw them running too. "Why are they running?" Austin saw where they were running. "Oh SHIT!" He saw them running towards the fort. Everyone else saw them massed in front of the gates. Max pulled out his H&K. "Austin, you go with him, I take the others!" Max ran for the fort, with the other running behind him. Foxy looked at him. "Cam on!" The remaining two ran to Chris's safehouse.

* * *

 ** _3rd PoV: Chris's SafeHouse._**

Chris stood in front of a man, slumped against the wall. "I'm glad I finally found you. Now." The man laughed. "So what? You can fucking kill me?" Chris held a GLOCK 18 at the man's abdomen. "Chris, if you wanta get out alive, better not kill me." Chris fired a shot in the man's leg. "Oh, I am gonna enjoy torturing you."

* * *

 _ **3rd PoV: Rooftops**_

The rest of the group ran towards The Fort. Max saw some freaks, popped them. And that's when Lloyd ran over a old board, and it broke. And he fell into an alley-way full of freaks. Max watched as the NY BB fell in after him. He heard their screams as their flesh was ripped off of them. No matter, Max and Chica, who had the NY Foxy child, ran. As they got closer, they heard gunfire. Soon. They reached the front gates. " _GOD DAMN IT!_ " It sounded like Nick. Max jumped off the roof, and Chica ran down the fire escape. Max fired into the crowd. Clearing a path to enter the fort. The gates opened. And Max ran up to Ellis, who was firing grenades froma Grenade Launchter into the crowd.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

Austin and Foxy made it to Chris's safehouse. Which was a old, yet small, police station. They both heard a scream. It sounded like a man. Austin tried to run in, but Foxy held his shirt collar. "Ay! Ye can jast barge in thar!" Austin got loose of Foxy's grasp, and aimed a 9mm at Foxy's forehead. "Remember, YOUR THE ONE _**WHO CAUSED THIS.**_ " He lowered the gun. And he ran in. Inside the station, corpses were everywhere, one was hanging by it's neck. He climbed some stairs up to the fourth floor, where he heard a man threatening to kill another man. " _You stole my girl, and MY VAN." "You left her to DIE then! You didn't even know she was attacked by a Hunter!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ Austin tried to kick the door down. He stamered and fell back, the man opened the door aiming a gun at Austin.

"WHO THE HELL AR-" Foxy hit the man in the knee. "AH! MY FUCKING KNEE!" Austin stood up. "GET CROWBAR'D BITCH!" The man looked at Foxy. "FOXY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Foxy just gave him the Death Stare. Austin cocked his handgun. "Chris, is it? I'm going enjoy _ **this**_." They heard the undead break in. Austin aimed his gun, an fired. Chris layed there, dead. Austin, then ran into the room where he heard Chris talking to someone. And there layed Philip. "OH MY GOD! Phil!" Phil coughed up some blood. "Don't worry dude! We're gonna get you home!" Phil raised his handgun, with his shaking hand. " _I'm *cough* not gonna make it there, left me. Just give Jess this._ " He handed Austin a piece of paper. " _Go. It's faster to take the dirt bikes in the parking lot._ " Phil took a final breath, and seemed to past away. Austin felt tears falling down his face.

He threw a arms locker down in front of the doorway to the foyer. Foxy placed a hand on Austin's shoulder. "Cam ion, let's go." They ran for the parking lot as a figure walking up the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Fort Milliena, 6:08 am**_

Foxy and Austin made it back to the fort, they noticed the corpses of the freaks. The gates opened. The two drove in. Max sat on the ground, cleaning his H&K. He noticed Austin was covered in blood. He didn't ask who's it was. Zoey came out. "Did you guys find Phil?!" Austin looked down, a tear fell down his face. "We found him. A-And. . ." He couldn't finish. Austin pulled out the paper Phil gave him. "Give this to Jessica." Zoey, nodded and ran for Jess. It began to snow. Foxy walked towards Max. "Where be Lloyd and BB." Max looked at Foxy. "They died. Lloyd fell into an alley full of freaks, and BB fell in after him." It hurt Foxy to hear that.

Foxy went to find Chica. Austin then came over to Max. "Damn this day, Max." Max nodded. "I'm leaving." That shocked Max. "What?!" Austin looked up at the sky. "I'm heading north, gonna start a new community." Max nodded. "It's sad to see you go." Foxy came out with Chica. Austin came over to them. Then Foxy hopped on a dirt bike. Started it up. And Austin came out of a parking garage under the fort. In a 2023 Ford Pickup. Chica climbed in. Austin looked at Max, with a sad smile. And drove off.

* * *

 ** _In the end, Philip left an impact on society. With a new community, and a baby girl. Who was later named "Abigail". Many people mourned him at the fort, except for Nick(That asshole.)._**

* * *

Philip layed slumped against the wall. Still alive. Then a figure came and kneld next to him. "God damn it Phil! What happened to you!" He patched Phil up. And dragged him away. . .

* * *

 ** _The End(?)_**


End file.
